


За честь среди воров

by north_venice



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU i think??, Characters will be added later sorry, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Пальцы Акиры пахнут кофе.(Их так же легко представить на собственном горле, как и на пуговицах собственной рубашки.)





	1. you might think that you can hurt me;

_как выражение полного преклонения посвящаю ЭТИ БОЛЕЗНЕННЫЕ ЦВЕТЫ.  
— Ш.Б._

***

Горо Акечи не нуждается в людях рядом. Это простые истины, которые он может перечислить, не задумываясь, и которыми он очень гордится: всего, что с ним случилось, он добился сам; никто не стоял с ним рядом и не держал его за руку, повторяя, что он справится, — его мать повесилась на бельевой верёвке, на ней были красные туфли и белая блузка, ему было семь и он не знал, как правильно завязывать галстук, — набор никому не интересных фактов о его прошлом, _никто не спрашивает, как он справился со всем этим_ , но на всякий случай у него уготовано несколько максимально далёких от правды вариантов ответа.

Пистолет выстреливает дважды. Шея не сломалась от удара, и она висела там, вцепившись пальцами с неровными ногтями в веревку на шее, корчась от боли и хрипя его имя, пока воздух в лёгких не кончился — это наверняка длилось ужасно долго. Ему сказали, что перед смертью она мучилась. 

Он ни в ком не нуждался тогда (другие дети относились к нему так же, как и к остальным: с полнейшим безразличием и ненавистью, но они ненавидели всех, в этом не было ничего личного) — он ни в ком не нуждается и сейчас, сжимая нервно телефон в руках и кусая губы от досады, наблюдая, как Акира Курусу вертится возле банок с кофейными зёрнами, интересуясь негромко, что он будет сегодня. Ему не следовало бы появляться здесь так часто, но он ничего не может с собой поделать; всё проходит гораздо лучше, когда Акира задерживается после школы на работе или где-то ещё, где угодно ещё, — не приходится смотреть в его кофейного цвета глаза и думать о том, что так улыбаться _нельзя_.

Слово «зависть» выжжено клеймом на его шее — он поэтому никогда не собирает волосы в хвост.

Это смешно, повторяет он сам себе, пистолет выстреливает дважды, чтобы это ни значило, его мать не оставила после себя ни завещания (завещать было нечего), ни записки — только фраза, брошенная ему перед тем, как отпустить в школу, кажется, из какого-то тупого сериала, который она смотрела перед этим (включать телек и игнорировать его существование было самым её любимым хобби), ему кажется, что перед смертью должны говорить о чём-то более значительном, но она не настолько сильно его любила, чтобы заботиться об этом.

Акира — с его вечно растрёпанными волосами и мешками под глазами — выглядит так, словно только что встал с постели, проспав предварительно часов пятнадцать. Даже вернувшись со школы и сменив форму на зеленый фартук с вышитым названием другой кофейни где-то справа.

Это смешно.

Горо Акечи поправляет свой идеальный пиджак, пальцами в перчатках проводит по уложенным волосам и улыбается сам себе пластмассово-фальшиво, борясь с желанием разбить зеркало; ему не очень понятно, как этот человек, не прилагая усилий, собирает вокруг себя людей, влюблённых в него не слепо, но совершенно искренне; это что-то за гранью ему доступного — в Акире нет ровным счётом ничего особенного, он носит рубашки с помятыми воротниками и прячет руки в карманы по старой привычке, его челка спадает ему на глаза небрежно и почти комично, и это всё злит его настолько, что каждый раз, когда Курусу улыбается, ему приходится сдерживать себя и сжимать в кулак пальцы, чтобы побороть желание свернуть ему шею тут же.

Этот мир никогда не был справедлив к нему, но это как-то особенно жестоко.

Акира — по воскресеньям — не встаёт раньше двенадцати. Это не обычай и не правило, так просто получается; за чашкой кофе (третьей по счёту, Акечи не помнит, откуда в нём любовь к французской ванили) он признается, что ему тяжело иногда открывать глаза и вставать с постели, если Босс не кричит с этажа ниже или Моргана не начинает будить его особенно настойчиво. Это смешно, говорит он, касаясь тонкими губами белых стенок чашки, и Акечи следит, Акечи не может отвести в этот момент взгляда от его шеи, которую так легко было бы передавить руками, на которой наверняка хорошо проступали бы синяки, — это смешно, говорит Акира, что даже здесь у него проблемы со сном, и Акечи кивает, продолжая улыбаться и думая, что когда он такой, пустить ему пулю в лоб почему-то гораздо сложнее.

 _Это нечестно_ — единственная мысль, которая возникает у него, когда Акира склоняет голову к плечу и наблюдает за ним слишком пристально, ожидая реакции, которая никогда не последует — Акечи хочется думать, что он держит эту маску идеально, игнорируя проступающие на белой пластмассе трещины, но неловкий смех — почему-то единственное, на что он оказывается способен.

Акира, работая в кофейне, покупает кофе в стаканчиках в первом попавшемся ему на глаза автомате, и это настолько нелепо, что сложно было бы придумать специально.

Акечи называет его не иначе как _мусором_ — про себя, в собственной квартире с выключенным светом, глядя в тёмное отражение в зеркале и ослабляя галстук дрожащими пальцами. Ненависть в нём трансформируется слишком быстро — или по природе своей никогда ненавистью не являлась, он не уверен, какой из вариантов не нравится ему больше. Всё было бы проще, если бы он просто наблюдал за ними в метаверсе — движения Джокера вызывали в нем лишь злость и раздражение, движения Акиры — желание вытянуть руку вперёд и коснуться его волос, просто чтобы проверить, действительно ли они такие мягкие на ощупь, как кажется. Это нелепо настолько, что сравнение превращается в навязчивую привычку — Джокер как будто элегантнее, Акира словно гораздо больше устал, и он спотыкается мысленно, не понимая, кто из этих двоих кажется ему более настоящим.

Вопрос, который в этой ситуации волнует его больше всего — почему он вообще думает об этом. Он разбивает зеркало в приступе какой-то отчаянной ярости и слишком долго смотрит на стекающую по костяшкам кровь, прежде чем вспоминает, что рану надо обработать, а осколки — убрать, пока не произошло ещё что-нибудь в том же духе. Это было бы крайне обескураживающе — для него самого. 

Это смешно, говорит Акира Курусу, с какой-то нелепой тоской глядя на коричневый пластиковый стаканчик у себя в руках, и Горо Акечи соглашается с ним совершенно искренне.

_— Можно?_

Акечи не очень понимает, о чём он спрашивает, но на всякий случай кивает. Что-то сжимается внутри него, когда Акира вытягивает руку вперёд и касается осторожно его подбородка, пальцами проводя линию выше и убирая, наконец, прядь волос за ухо. Его пальцы пахнут кофе — он осознаёт это только сейчас, морщась и отстраняясь скорее инстинктивно. Акира смеётся — усмехается скорее, покорно убирая руки и выпрямляясь.

— Кажется, это было лишнее.  
— Да, — он кивает. — Кажется.

Он допивает кофе в тишине и больше они не говорят об этом.  
Он не приходит в Леблан ещё неделю, пока не решает, что это становится слишком подозрительным. Акечи не понимает, что он испытывает при этом — отвращение в нём — эмоция первая и самая яркая; о чём-то кроме него задумываться совершенно не хочется, но произошедшее не выходит у него из головы.

 _Его пальцы пахнут кофе_ — это ещё одна деталь, которую он не замечал до этого совершенно, но которая не желает выходить у него из головы и кажется теперь чем-то _разумеющимся_. Акечи становится зависим быстрее, чем сам осознает это: от запаха, от атмосферы в Леблан, от пальцев Акиры на своём плече по вечерам, когда Босс слишком занят на кухне или выходит за сигаретами — он всегда спрашивает, можно ли ему здесь остаться; Акира никогда не отказывает и предлагает вернуться снова, — Акечи, закрывая за собой дверь кафе, каждый раз вспоминает, что он ненавидит кофе; Акиру он ненавидит тоже, но уже как-то устало и посредственно, будто бы для галочки — он ненавидит его в Мементо, когда он сжимает пальцами в перчатках кожаный руль, он ненавидит его во дворце Саё, когда Джокер раздаёт указания в одном из сейврумов или прижимается к стене, прячась от очередной тени, и рукой зачем-то удерживает его на месте — Акечи хочется сломать ему пальцы тут же, — ненавидеть его в Леблан — с синяками под глазами и крайне усталым видом — оказывается несколько сложнее.

Акира предлагает ему как-то остаться и переждать дождь. Акира всегда предлагает одно и то же, словно если повторять одни слова раз за разом, результат изменится; он отказывается, кивая на зонт рядом. Акира предлагает остаться ему каждый чёртов раз, и он всегда находит причину сказать нет — ему кажется, что однажды это перестанет работать, но пока что всё выходит просто восхитительно.

Это не обычай и не правило, повторяет он про себя чужую фразу, так просто получается.  
Пистолет выстреливает дважды.

Картина складывается в голове сразу (ещё в тот момент, когда Акира говорит с ним на пресс-конференции, открыто, с полнейшей уверенностью в собственных словах и поразительным спокойствием, словно это всё — истина в вопросах правильного, известная ему одному, словно он — пророк, задача которого — донести до грешников, которые от него отмахиваются, слова божьи), но как-то неохотно — принимать реальность ему не хочется, но другого выбора у него нет: поправляя чёрную маску и выстреливая в Окумуру, он говорит себе, что альтернатив в его случае быть не может, и сам начинает верить в это. Вроде как.

Тем не менее. Всё путается.

Джокер, с его усмешкой на тонких губах и полумаской в черно-белых цветах; Джокер, на ходу поправляющий ткань красных перчаток небрежным движением, от которого пересыхает в горле; Джокер, направляющий пистолет на тень без смеха, но с чем-то диким в глубине глаз и в уголках губ — Акечи старается не думать о том, как ему хочется оттянуть ворот вычурного чёрного жилета и сжать его горло своими руками; Акечи старается не думать о том, как часто приходится отводить взгляд от чужих губ, чтобы не пришлось ловить на себе очередной удивленный взгляд со стороны Макото или Морганы; Акечи старается _не думать_. Вообще. Ни о чем. Включая всё то, что вместе с ненавистью поднимается в нём всякий раз, когда Джокер скользит по нему нечитаемым взглядом.

Акечи иногда кажется, что он _знает_. Нельзя смотреть _так_ и не знать.

Это ничего не значит, говорит он себе, когда дыхание учащается и даже наедине с собой приходится касаться собственных пылающих щёк, надеясь унять дрожь в теле и настойчивую тяжесть — не может значить, потому что линию проводить здесь не нужно и единственное, что важно — вовремя выстрелить, но телесную память обмануть сложнее; он чувствует чужие пальцы на собственном подбородке слишком отчётливо, самое страшное в том, что он может представить их слишком легко; о том, чтобы солгать собственному воображению, охотно представляющему ему картину опустившегося на колени Акиры с его мягкими кудрями под его пальцами, — речи и быть не может.

Это всё, ему кажется, уже слишком, но отступать назад поздно и нет права. Он потерял возможность остановиться ещё два года назад, и, если честно, даже теперь не слишком стремится вернуть её обратно.

Цель оправдывает средства.  
Без исключений. 

Пальцы Акиры пахнут кофе.  
_(Их так же легко представить на собственном горле, как и на пуговицах собственной рубашки.)_

 _Пальцы Акиры пахнут кофе_ , его чёрный пиджак пропах соусом для карри, женскими духами и сигаретным дымом — что-то в Акечи заставляет его зло сцеплять пальцы на безвинной чашке белого цвета от осознания второго факта, и это самое мерзкое, что с ним когда-либо происходило. 

Он не хотел бы убивать Акиру Курусу, наверное, то есть, не слишком, это из разряда тупой необходимости, потому что может быть, при других обстоятельствах что-нибудь бы и получилось — идея застрелить Такамаки Энн или Сакамото Рюджи ночью в каком-нибудь переулке не кажется больше ему плохой (никогда не казалась, но теперь она представляется почти заманчивой), когда Энн на прощание целует Акиру легко в щеку, а Сакамото хлопает по-дружески по плечу.

Они все держатся к нему слишком близко и даже не понимают. Они — он уверен в этом, наблюдая со стороны, как посреди перрона Нииджима протягивает ему руку, улыбаясь, не прекращая улыбаться — наверняка не думают о том, как он касается пальцами собственного затылка или поправляет волосы, когда испытывает неловкость. Они наверняка не думают о его ресницах или о том, что в очках он выглядит так же хорошо, как и без них — Акира как-то (за чашкой кофе) признаётся, что без них вроде бы что-то видит, но лучше бы не видел, если честно, его однажды серьёзно испугало, что он не может различить трещин на асфальте, и Акечи это не записывает, но эта деталь упорно не выходит у него из головы весь вечер и четыре дня после.

Они вряд ли думают, что его пальцы пахнут кофе.  
Он не хочет думать об этом тоже, но мысль в голове засела слишком прочно, чтобы теперь получилось от неё избавиться.

 _«Фантомные воры сердец»,_ думает он, наблюдая, как они вертятся вокруг игровых автоматов во дворце Саё, пытаясь понять, куда идти дальше, _это чушь собачья, какую только поискать нужно._

Игорь смеётся — над ним, — рассказывая про Трикстера. Акечи вцепляется пальцами в прутья решётки, не совсем понимая, к чему всё это — атмосфера в бархатной комнате давит на него и он почти не бывает здесь по собственному желанию, но Игорь сегодня оказывается особенно разговорчив; эта игра с названием «трикстер должен умереть» начинает порядком бесить его, и он совершенно не жалеет, когда пускает первую пулю в голову собственному человеку; что-то внутри него сжимается нервно, когда он стреляет в Акиру, но выражение искреннего удивление на его лице того стоит.

(Он _не знал_.  
Он всё-таки _не знал_.)

Пистолет выстреливает дважды, но оба раза — мимо; он не знает, как описать всё то, что испытывает, когда видит Трикстера в компании других во дворце Шидо, в первую очередь он невероятно злится на самого себя — нельзя было позволить так легко провести себя, нельзя было дать самому себе поверить, что всё прошло настолько гладко — он невероятно злится на Джокера, потому что тот каким-то образом снова оказывается лучше, и он позволяет себе сорваться с удовольствием почти истерическим — карты на стол, «вскрываемся» — самая ироничная фраза в покере, которую только можно было придумать.

Пистолет выстреливает дважды, но оба раза — мимо. На секунду — короткое, оторванное от реальности мгновение — он испытывает что-то схожее с искренним счастьем: прежде, чем из пола поднимается стена между ними, прежде, чем его собственный доппельгангер успеет застрелить его, Акира успевает повалить его на землю, вцепившись пальцами в полосатую ткань на его спине, уткнувшись ему в шею и тяжело дыша — Акечи больно ударяется затылком о пол, остатки маски отлетают куда-то в сторону.

Эйфория, которую он испытывает в этот момент, приближает его к богу. _Он не бросил меня_ бьётся в голове столь же часто, что пульс, барабанной дробью отдающий в висках — он немного злится (в основном на самого себя, всё ещё, постоянно), но осознание того, что Акира с ним, оказывается сильнее всего остального — он вцепляется в ворот плаща Джокера, рвано дыша и надеясь никогда больше не отпускать его.

Его перчатки намокли — чтобы заметить это, у него уходит две лишние секунды. Джокер, поваливший — поваливший _ся на_ — него, кажется слишком тихим для человека, только что спасшего кому-то жизнь.

Он не сразу осознаёт, что обе пули попали в цель.


	2. but the damage has been done.

_но твоя жизнь будет жизнью скорби — скорби, которая самое долговечное из ощущений, как кипарис самое долговечное из деревьев. часы твоего счастья прошли; радость не повторяется два раза в жизни, как розы пешта не цветут два раза в году.  
— Э.А.П._

***

Когда он появляется в бархатной комнате в следующий раз, она выглядит иначе. Перемены в этом месте кажутся явлением не то чтобы даже диким, а совершенно невозможным — Акечи привыкает к меняющимся пейзажам дворцов и коридоров Мементос, но бархатная комната — константа, _бархатная комната_ — единственное место, которое оставалось неизменным на протяжении этих почти двух лет, но в этот раз зал суда, в котором он уже привык находить оправдания собственным грехам и лгать своим немногочисленным присяжным в количестве двух человек, сменяется на круглую комнату с камерами и деревянным столом в центре. У него почему-то перехватывает дыхание на пару мгновений.

Он, кажется, забывает, как дышать.

Он не узнает это место, и в глазах Игоря ему видится что-то новое — никакого прежнего сожаления и тоски, от которой каждый раз едва ли не выворачивало — с таким же выражением, в принципе, можно смотреть на разлагающийся кошачий труп, — только чистый, злой интерес и что-то безумное — искрами во взгляде. Девочек в синих рубашках и шортах чёрного цвета он не узнает также.

— Не знал, что вас трое, — он бросает им безразлично, глядя со скукой на список персон.

Девочка с собранными в два пучка волосами хмурится и смотрит на него единственным глазом — точно таким же, как у _другой_ , точно таким же, кажется, как были у Лавензы, он не уверен, впрочем, что запомнил её имя правильно, что в принципе помнит правильно, как она выглядела, — так вот, она смотрит на него как на ненормального.

— Нас всегда здесь было двое, — он слышит раздражение в её голосе и какое-то замешательство — она почему-то оборачивается на сестру — вероятно — они слишком похожи, чтобы не быть сёстрами — и скашивает взгляд на Игоря, но и только. — Поторапливайся.

Он кивает, со вздохом указывая на нужных ему персон и наблюдая, как девочки стаскивают бархатное покрывало с гильотины. Мысль о том, чтобы узнать их имена, даже не приходит ему в голову.

— _Есть кое-кто ещё,_ — Игорь не смеётся, но даже не пытается скрыть наслаждение в собственном голосе, — _кто получил доступ к метавёрсу._

Горо вздрагивает, наконец-то поднимая на него взгляд и глядя в этот раз более внимательно через прорези в чёрной маске. Выражение лица Игоря нечитаемо совершенно — он выжидает пару секунд, и, поняв, что продолжения не будет, задаёт самый очевидный вопрос — ведётся на эту провокацию охотно и полностью, но это слишком важная деталь, чтобы её игнорировать:

— И кто он?

Он чувствует, как у него дрожат руки, но не подаёт вида — его голос звучит безразлично и он смотрит на Игоря прямо, но внутри что-то словно пошатывается. _Столько лет_. Столько лет планирования, игры на чужих убеждениях и ради чужих убеждений, и теперь всё может пойти к чёрту, если кто-то ещё — кто-то _лишний_ — узнает про метавёрс. Он не может допустить этого.

Игорь улыбается.

— _Откуда же мне знать?_  
  
Акечи уходит так же, как и появляется — ничего не сказав и не отрывая лишний раз взгляда от собственных рук.

Тот факт, что в следующую цель в огромном списке Масаёши Шидо он выпускает сразу пять пуль вместо привычной одной или — максимум — двух, он целиком и полностью списывает на случайность.

***

Он не знает, сколько дней проходит. По правде говоря, не хочет знать — его телефон звонил несколько раз, но он так и не смог заставить себя ответить на звонок; это достаточно жалко, с какой стороны ни пытайся посмотреть, но он не находит в себе сил ни выключить его, ни проверить входящие — паника внутри него нарастает с каждым часом, но он предпочитает игнорировать это, глядя в стену и сжимая пальцы слишком сильно.

Он уверен, что среди звонивших был Шидо. Акечи не знает, как сообщить ему о провале, но прямо сейчас он задыхается не от этого.

_Это называется скорбь_ , говорили ему женщины в детских домах, сочувственно сжимая его плечо и прижимая к груди, когда он не мог понять, как вести себя после смерти матери. Он не помнит, что он тогда чувствовал; по правде говоря, он не помнит, чтобы он что-то чувствовал в принципе, — ему потребовался час, чтобы просидеть на диване в больнице, глядя в белоснежный потолок, но он так и не заплакал — ни тогда, ни после. Должен был, наверное, но каждый раз почему-то не получалось.

Они говорили: если расплакаться, то станет легче. Так это обычно работает. Выпустишь чувства и вот это вот всё.  
 _Как будто было, что выпускать._

Он не плачет и сейчас, но ему кажется, что это по другой причине — его телефон звонил несколько раз, и он не хочет думать о человеке по другую сторону сигнала, потому что кто бы это ни был, это будет то же самое, что смотреть ему в глаза, а к этому Акечи _совершенно не готов_.

Реальность не особенно интересуется его мнением по этому поводу: он слышит стук в дверь, который получается игнорировать ещё десять минут; всё замолкает ещё на две, и за это время он успевает облегчённо выдохнуть и повалиться обратно на кровать, напряжённо глядя в стену напротив, когда слышит знакомый скрип входной двери.

Он успевает решить для себя, что будь что будет: в сущности, если сейчас сюда заявятся люди Шидо и решат пристрелить его, хуже уже не станет — он не думает, что хуже в принципе может стать — вселенская справедливость и вот это вот всё; карма — сука та ещё, об этом скажет любой идиот, и то, что ему так долго удавалось избегать её — это чудо почти галактического масштаба.

Он совсем немного удивляется, когда понимает, что силуэт в дверях принадлежит даже не Масаёши Шидо лично.

Макото Нииджима проходит в его комнату уверенно, разве что морщась не то брезгливо, не то от нахлынувших эмоций — он не знает, по правде говоря, его способность угадывать что-то по лицам других людей сейчас абсолютно не помогает или, может, перестала помогать слишком давно — ещё полгода назад минимум. Она бросает свою сумку на стул совершенно бесцеремонно, и он, по правде говоря, не знает, как на всё это реагировать.

Может быть, он думает, если игнорировать её достаточно долго, она просто уйдёт. Это не лучший способ справляться с проблемами, но прямо сейчас он не может придумать ничего лучше.

Он молчит с пару минут — всё это время она так и стоит возле стула, скрестив на груди руки и глядя на него в упор.

Разумеется, это бы не сработало — глупо было даже надеяться. Если в ней есть хотя бы часть упрямства её сестры, она вряд ли просто _уйдёт отсюда_. Ему приходится сесть на кровати — со стороны это всё выглядит наверняка жалко, и он запускает пальцы в спутавшиеся волосы, убирая пряди с лица и глядя куда угодно, но только не на неё:

— Зачем ты здесь, Нииджима?

Она даже не усмехается. Смотрит на него всё с тем же нечитаемым выражением на лице и только бросает сухо:

— Не ради тебя точно.

Она кидает ему в руки его собственную смятую футболку, и он едва успевает её поймать — это всё, он думает, как будто слишком нелепо — выходит за рамки строго обозначенного жанра и отдаёт сюрреализмом, и он всё ещё не знает, что именно он должен делать и как реагировать на всё это, так что просто сжимает светлую ткань под пальцами.

— Прикройся, — её голос звучит глухо. Он всё никак не может набраться смелости поднять на неё взгляд, но дело, ему кажется, не только в этом. — Я не фанатка обнаженных мужских торсов.

Это всё получается как-то совсем нелепо, он думает.

Акира бы наверняка рассмеялся.

***

У Курусу красивые руки — длинные пальцы, аккуратные запястья и выделяющиеся вены под бледной кожей, которые время от времени становятся слишком заметны. Это одна из вещей, которые заставляют его иногда задержать дыхание, и он не особо верит в бога и вот это вот всё, по правде говоря, подобные вещи его почти никогда не интересовали, но прямо сейчас благодарит все высшие силы за привычку Акиры прятать руки в карманы.

Разговор — как обычно — выходит совершенно неестественным.

— Что ты думаешь обо всей этой истории с «Меджед»?

Курусу пожимает плечами. Люди аккуратно проходят мимо, где-то за его спиной Акечи слышит приближающийся поезд; Акира почти не улыбается во время таких разговоров — разве что смотрит на него иногда с вежливым любопытством, но и только. Акечи видел записи о нём: он не похож на человека, которой бы стал нападать на людей прямо на улице — фантомные воры бьют из тени, в конце концов, и он может понять это, — да и в целом вся эта ситуация выглядит сомнительно, но Курусу совершенно точно умеет держать себя; Акечи понятия не имеет, что произошло с ним полгода назад — в полицейских файлах всё оказалось максимально сухо и анонимно, и можно было бы, наверное, попросить Шидо что-нибудь сделать с этим, но Акечи не уверен, что ещё одна встреча с ним не подтолкнёт его ещё ближе к грани.

Он почему-то представляет в этот момент, когда Акира касается чёлки, как запускал бы пальцы в его волосы, оттягивая чёрные кудри и заставляя его запрокинуть голову.  
Картина появляется в его голове совершенно рандомно, и это настолько неожиданно, что он вздрагивает под несколько удивлённый взгляд Курусу.

У него красивые руки, думает он, и говорит вместо этого, улыбаясь неловко и вцепляясь пальцами в ручку собственного кейса слишком яростно:

— Кажется, мне действительно пора.

Бога ради, он думает, _это всё как-то совершенно некстати._

***

— Я не успел его вытащить. Я бы не смог его вытащить, даже если бы попытался, всё произошло так быстро, и я… — ему кажется, что он задыхается; ему кажется, что воздуха в лёгких решительно не хватает, и это всё выходит как-то слишком в который раз за прошедший час. — _Он не должен был умирать вместо меня._  
— Хватит, — Макото говорит резко, и это ощущается так же, как если бы она залепила ему пощёчину; он вздрагивает, поднимая на неё взгляд, и в её глазах в этот момент нет ничего, кроме раздражения. — Ты закончил?

У неё синяки под глазами — это значит, что она тоже плакала, но прямо сейчас она стоит, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на него без скорби, печали или чего-то подобного, и он… не понимает. Как-то в целом.

Он не понимает, как она может оставаться настолько спокойной — она провела с ним больше времени — она тоже была там, когда всё закончилось, — он никак не может понять, почему она до сих пор не плачет, если у неё на это гораздо больше прав, чем у него когда-либо будет.

У неё даже не дрожат руки.

Макото Нииджима не выглядит _потерянной_ или _сломанной_ или _разбившейся_.  
Макото Нииджима выглядит _злой_.

— Думаешь, тебе одному сейчас плохо?

Он снова смотрит на ткань футболки — она сидит на нём как-то нелепо, словно не по размеру, хотя это, разумеется, неправда.

_Конечно нет_ , он думает, но как-то не успевает произнести вслух — за ту паузу, что оставляет ему Нииджима, он успевает разве что сжать простынь под пальцами и набрать в лёгкие воздуха. _Конечно нет_ , он думает, и снова не говорит ничего в надежде, что она не продолжит.

Ей, разумеется, всё равно.

— Думаешь, раз он умер из-за тебя, у тебя появилась какая-то привилегия на скорбь? Дополнительные очки за драму? Бонусы за самопожертвование ради кого-то вроде тебя? Когда _мы все пытаемся остановить Шидо_?

Она злится.  
Он, в сущности, может её понять, наверное, на каком-то гипотетическом уровне — может быть, если бы он был на её месте, он бы тоже был невероятно зол; может быть, будь он на её месте, ему бы тоже хватило сил на больше чем два с половиной предложения за трое суток,  
может быть,  
 _всё бы вышло как-нибудь по-другому_.

Он не особенно на это рассчитывает — до сегодняшнего дня от словосочетания «может быть» его всякий раз тошнило.

— Если ты так уверен, что это твоя вина, то встань и сделай что-нибудь. Например, возьми свой грёбаный телефон, когда тебе звонят.

Макото смотрит на разбитое зеркало в углу его комнаты без особого интереса. Ему почти становится неловко — за себя в частности и за всё это в целом, — но неловкость, как и любое чувство, требует от него каких-то дополнительных ресурсов, которых у него уже не осталось.

Он очень хочет, чтобы она ушла. Тонуть в отчаянии гораздо проще, если ты делаешь это в одиночестве и без чужого презрительного взгляда.

— Ненавидеть себя будешь позже. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.

Нииджима не даёт ему даже перевести дыхание; у неё действительно невероятно много общего с сестрой, он думает, вот это стремление довести начатое до конца и готовность идти на жертвы при необходимости у людей всегда передаётся по наследству, может быть, в нём тоже в итоге есть слишком много от Шидо — он немного боится этого, но он сейчас боится слишком многого — он, в любом случае, не думает, что она рассматривает его как жертву или что-то вроде.

Он ей нужен, только он не совсем понимает, ради чего именно.

— У тебя есть двадцать минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок. После этого мы поедем ко мне домой, встретимся с остальными и решим, что делать дальше.

Он кивает послушно, и спрашивает скорее механически, чем полностью отдавая себе отчёт:

— Почему не в Леблан?

Она смотрит на него как на идиота, и он успевает пожалеть, что задал вопрос. Догадаться самому не так уж и сложно, но он надеется, что его догадки так и останутся на уровне предположений.

— Если тебе хватит наглости признаться боссу, что Курусу застрелил твой доппельгангер, то ради бога, — её голос не дрожит и не ломается, когда она произносит его имя, и он думает, что ей либо всё равно — _она не выглядит как человек, которому всё равно,_ — либо она уже успела пройти через это; она закидывает ногу на ногу и, пока он снова не знает, что на всё это ответить, спрашивает его: — Твой телевизор работает?

Он кивает.

— Двадцать минут.

Он не уверен, что успеет, но она не то чтобы оставляет ему выбор.

***

Акира поправляет очки тем же жестом, что и Шидо. Это заставляет его замереть на пару невероятно долгих мгновений, но он быстро приходит в себя — натягивает неловкую улыбку так же, как делал это перед зеркалом, и только крепче вцепляется пальцами в белую чашку с кофе.

Он говорит, смеясь настолько фальшиво, что самому становится мерзко:

— Погода сегодня отличная, правда?

Курусу пожимает плечами — он делает так всегда, когда слишком занят собственными мыслями, и это каждый раз сбивает его с толку.

Акечи понятия не имеет, как говорить с ним.  
То есть, он представляет себе, конечно — как-то в целом, как-то в общих чертах, но не более того. Он теряется каждый раз, когда дело доходит до настоящего диалога. Он понятия не имеет, как говорить с ним, не рассказывая при этом слишком многого — ему всегда казалось, что он умеет держать дистанцию с людьми, но этот навык невероятно подводит его прямо сейчас; Акира сидит на барном стуле рядом, на нём всё ещё нелепая форма его школы со слишком печальной славой, он постукивает пальцами левой руки по собственному колену, и Акечи только сейчас замечает, что его кот куда-то делся. Это редкость.

Акира смотрит на него слишком пристально, прежде чем говорит наконец:

— Не понимаю, о чём ты думаешь.

Акечи вздрагивает.  
Он делает это, пожалуй, слишком часто в чужом присутствии, но Акира продолжает смотреть куда-то сквозь него, и это… по правде говоря, выбивает из колеи.

Он говорит механически, снова смеясь совершенно неестественно:

— В основном о расследовании.

В основном о том, что было бы здорово, если бы тебе пустили пулю в голову прямо сейчас — это в каком-то смысле почти невыносимо — быть здесь — быть рядом — почти постоянно; приходить каждый день и дышать запахом кофе и этой атмосферой всепоглощающего почти сонного спокойствия; Горо не понимает этого до тремора в руках — всё было бы намного проще, если бы Акира Курусу никогда не появлялся в его жизни, никогда не приезжал в этот город, никогда не узнавал о метавёрсе и обо всём этом максимально абстрактном дерьме, в которое они все оказались втянуты. Всё могло быть просто невероятно правильно и здорово, если бы он избавился от него сразу, но  
разумеется,  
нет.

В основном о том, что твои очки ни черта не прячут, если смотреть тебе в глаза.

— Вот как.

Акира улыбается. Не то чтобы мягко, но как будто с пониманием.  
Что бы там внутри него ни оставалось, прямо сейчас оно рушится — слишком стремительно, чтобы были ещё какие-то шансы обернуть процесс.

— Ещё кофе?

Он спрашивает это тем же голосом, каким Джокер раздаёт указания в метавёрсе.

Акечи знает это, потому что слишком часто наблюдает за ними — то, что они до сих пор не заметили за собой слежку, кажется ему не то настоящим чудом, не то потрясающей халатностью.

Он говорит:

— Было бы здорово.

Он ненавидит это место совершенно искренне.  
Завтра он, вероятно, придёт сюда снова.

***

— И что мы делаем дальше?  
— Мы что-то делаем дальше?  
— Не можем же мы просто оставить всё это.  
— Это всё ещё один из вариантов, если я помню верно.  
— Никто не спрашивал о бесполезных вариантах, Инари.

Это всё продолжается слишком долго.

Сакамото почти срывается на Китагаву, и сидящая рядом Футаба даже не предпринимает попытки их успокоить или привести в чувство — они все на пределе, это очевидно настолько, что даже задуматься не заставляет, и роль самого спокойного человека на себя берёт, разумеется, Окумура с её мягкими руками и свитерами омерзительно светлого оттенка розового — он отворачивается в сторону работающего до сих пор телевизора, лишь бы не встречаться с ней взглядом.

Какого чёрта он здесь делает, ему самому не слишком понятно.

Утонуть в саморефлексии сейчас кажется ему самым простым вариантом, но Такамаки оказывается рядом как-то слишком неожиданно — он вздрагивает, когда чувствует её руку на своём плече, это выходит как-то даже неловко, — он отшатывается в сторону, но места на диване и без того мало, и он едва ли не выбивает из её рук чашку с чаем, которую она ему протягивает.

_Она пытается быть мягкой._ Это даже забавно, но он совершенно не в настроении смеяться.

— Там, во дворце Сае, — она выпаливает это резко; настолько, что, кажется, сама удивляется, и в повисшей в комнате тишине это выходит слишком громко. Он не слышит больше пререканий где-то сбоку или возни Нииджимы со стороны кухни. Пустота почти звенящая, в которой раздаётся только её голос. — _После дворца Сае._ Что ты чувствовал, когда убил его?

Её руки дрожат. Не слишком сильно, но заметно — чашка подрагивает в её пальцах слишком очевидно, и она смотрит на него с каким-то отчаянием во взгляде, не решаясь сесть рядом или просто придвинуться ближе.

_Что-то почти хрупкое._

— Тебе было жаль?

Её голос звучит глухо.

_Было ли ему жаль?_

Он смеётся. Непроизвольно — это получается как-то само и совершенно без его ведома, он запускает пальцы в волосы и закрывает глаза, пока повторяет вопрос у себя в голове раз за разом.

Было ли ему жаль?  
 _Б ы л о л и е м у ж а л ь ?_

Он говорит, совершенно не задумываясь ни о последствиях, ни о чём-либо ещё:

— Нет.

Он говорит:

— Я был счастлив.

Он говорит, совершенно искренне и предельно честно, кажется, в первый или второй раз в жизни:

— Я думал, что всё закончилось.

Он думал, что больше не придётся представлять чужие губы на своих и гадать, какими бы они были на вкус; он думал, что больше не придётся представлять чужие пальцы у себя на лице и рёбрах — сейчас мысль об этом вызывает отвращение и что-то ещё, от чего начинают трястись руки — это не от ненависти к другому — скорее от неприязни к самому себе, уже на той стадии, когда это выносить становится невозможно, и только где-то сейчас он ловит себя на мысли, что смотреть в глаза Энн, говоря всё это, как-то ужасно неправильно.

Он мертв. _Как и в прошлый раз._  
Он мертв _снова_ по его вине. _Как и в прошлый раз._

Он не понимает, почему чувствует себя настолько виноватым из-за этого. Не должно быть особой разницы между убийством кого-то беззащитного и кого-то, бросающегося вместо тебя под пули по какой-то идиотской, сентиментальной причине, но ему совершенно не становится легче от этого.

У Курусу были красивые руки — длинные пальцы, аккуратные запястья и выделяющиеся вены под бледной кожей.

Такамаки кивает, протягивая ему чашку слишком резко — пара капель падает на светлую обивку дивана, но она не обращает на это никакого внимания.

— Тебе лучше начать думать над планом. Мы не собираемся просто сидеть здесь. _Ты тоже._

Её голос, когда она говорит, звучит всё так же глухо.  
Он ожидает увидеть в её глазах слёзы, но ничего подобного, разумеется, нет

***

— Та предсказательница из Синдзюку сказала мне, что я умру в ближайшем будущем. Очень трагично и грустно.

Голос у Курусу совершенно безразличный; он бросает это как бы между делом, не отрывая взгляда от салфетки, из которой складывает что-то уже последние минут семь — он не очень хорош в этом, и его пальцы скользят почти неловко и слишком резко — Горо приходится одёрнуть себя, прежде чем он попытается прервать его. Это раздражает, но он не в том праве.

— На полу и в страданиях. Всё как положено.

С Курусу невозможно понять, когда он говорит серьёзно — Акечи ненавидит эту черту в людях — в основном потому что совершенно не умеет её копировать; люди с той же интонацией говорят «было бы неплохо сегодня наконец-то убить себя» — точно так же, как «надо бы сварить кофе», — оставляя тебя в недоумении и сомнениях на тему «стоит ли вызвать скорую сейчас или всё же подождать, пока он сломается»; Курусу даже не думает отрываться от своего занятия.

Его очки лежат рядом — он говорит, что у него от них слишком быстро устают глаза; «это утомительно», повторяет он сегодня раз в третий, и Акечи не очень понимает, жалуется он в тот момент на зрение или говорит о ситуации в целом.

Не то чтобы ему действительно интересно, но он всё же спрашивает:

— Ты ей поверил?

Это всё в основном чтобы поддержать беседу, конечно. Разговор выходит странным — скорее не выходит вовсе, — у Курусу на лице отражается слишком многое, и на это невозможно реагировать правильно, когда внутри тебя самого ничего толком нет.

Это утомительно, он думает, в самом деле.

Акира пожимает плечами.

— Я сказал ей, что нет. _«Твоя судьба в твоих руках»._ Это всё.  
— Я спросил не об этом.  
— Я знаю.

В его глазах совершенно ничего не отражается.  
Смятая салфетка под его пальцами не похожа на журавля даже близко.

***

— Ты можешь вернуть его?

Говорить с богом странно. Кажется странным. И _есть_ странно.

Он бы сказал, что не особо верит в реальность происходящего, но после бесконечных лабиринтов Мементос и всего, через что он прошёл, фраза «всё это было подстроено некоей божественной сущностью, решившей проверить, достоин ли мир спасения» звучит относительно вменяемо. 

— _Это твоя цена, Трикстер?_

Его зовут Ялдабот, и он, вроде как, собирается здесь всё разнести. Или вроде того. У богов цели традиционно масштабные: они всё или уничтожают, или создают с нуля, и никто не может сказать, что одно не связано с другим.

Никто из них понятия не имеет, как с ним справиться. _Можно ли с ним вообще справиться._ Никто в это особо не верит — никому и в голову не приходило, что Шидо в итоге станет меньшей из их проблем.

Чужое имя режет слух, но он всё равно кивает.

— _Вот как._

Бог смеётся над ним. В этом есть что-то до обидного _фаталистичное_ , но прямо сейчас ему, признаться, на это глубоко всё равно.

_— Выходит, это сделка._

Акира Курусу, когда он видит его в следующий раз, улыбается ему совершенно искусственно — его волосы под пальцами ощущается проволокой, а в глазах что-то совершенно стеклянное.

_Этого более чем достаточно._


End file.
